Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a valve knob, and more particularly to a confinement structure of the valve knob.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional valve knob 10 is provided in a fastening portion 11 thereof with two stop edges 12 and 13, which are perpendicular to each other. The valve body 14 is provided with a tubular projection 15 which is provided in one side with an arresting block 16. The valve knob 10 is turned an angle of 90 degrees so as to open or close the valve, as shown in FIG. 2. The valve knob 10 is confined by means of the two stop edges 12 and 13 is conjunction with the arresting block 16 of the valve body 14.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the conventional valve knob 10 can be easily assembled with the valve body 14 in a wrong direction such that the stop edges 12 and 13 of the valve knob 10 are incorrectly situated, thereby resulting in an increase in rejection rate.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a valve knob which is free of the deficiency of the prior art valve knob described above.
The valve knob of the present invention is provided in the fastening portion with two symmetrical confinement slots, each having a radian of 90 degrees. Either one of the two symmetrical confinement slots can be used to confine the positions of the valve knob in conjunction with the arresting block of the valve body, thereby enhancing the assembly efficiency of the valve.